Scars from Tomorrow
by Miss Jackson Loves FOB
Summary: Two tributes. Their rebellious mentor. One goal. To shake up or even overthrow the Capitol. Is it possible? How will they stuff up the Hunger Games? You'll have to read it to find out! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Scars from Tomorrow

Chapter One

Dappled sunlight streams down through the broken window, warming my skin and waking me up. I open my eyes and blink sleep from them. My lips form a smile as I watch my younger brothers and Cat sleeping in a furry huddle. I almost grin when I spot my older sister curled in a ball. Almost being the key word there. Who could grin on Reaping Day?

I drag myself out of 'bed' (really a mattress with scratchy woollen blankets- sorry _blanket_) and pull on my glamorous (who am I kidding?) Reaping dress. It's not a bad dress, a deep purple number with embroidered with gold coloured threads running through it. It is tight down to the start of my ribs, and then it flows down to my knees. My district is 8, the Textiles district. I search through the broken cupboards to find a decent pair of shoes; I find some gold ballet flats and shove them on. "Wake up Coby! Time to get up, Tam!" Coby and Tam are my identical little twin brothers. They sit up and yawn sweetly. They are so cute when their half asleep, bless their 12 year old hearts. I ruffle Coby's brownish-black hair to make it stick up. "Stop it Bronte!" mutters Coby sleepily and I smile at him. "C'mon, get up." Satisfied that the twins are going to get out of bed soon, I stroll over to my older sister. "Delcina! Time to get up!" Delcie yawns and stretches, the runs her hand through her gorgeously long hair. "Ok. Can we go get me a dress? I know I was supposed to steal it a few days ago but I didn't have time after getting stuff for the twins."

"Fine, but get up quickly, the Reaping is in a few hours and I want to eat soon. Can you get the boys looking decent? I'll get you a dress." Delcina nods and I climb out the broken window of our abandoned cottage.

Walking around District 8 on Reaping Day is quite creepy usually the streets are full of factory workers desperate to get to work to feed their families but on Reaping Day everyone gets the day off. Meh, I'd rather be working then have to go to the Reaping. Every year the children of District 8 between the ages of 12 and 18 line up in the town square outside the Justice Building to watch one girl and one boy be picked from the glass bowls to go into the Hunger Games. I have 1 from each year, 12, 13 and 14, plus 12 other slips to mark that I have taken tesserae every year to provide for my family. I guess with 15 slips the odds are in my favour, but you never know. I could be going into the Games in a week.

I stroll the streets quietly, trying not to be seen. Once I arrive at the Mayor's house, just outside the Justice Building, I look around for any Peacekeepers. None in sight. Slipping a window open, I slide through it into the mayor's daughter's bedroom. Perfect, Lola is asleep. I creep in, open her closet and take two random dresses. Without making a sound, I exit the building and sprint back to the safety of our 'house'. "Delcina! Got your dress! Can you just edit it a bit; mix them together so you're not caught?" Delcie greets me with a smile and presents two neatly dressed twins to me. "Ok."

Ok. You get it. We're thieves.

I don't know exactly when we started stealing, but it probably was when our parents and our oldest brother Vine died at a factory where they worked. With me aged 11, the twins 9 and Delcie 15, we had to steal and take tesserae to survive. We inhabit a small abandoned cottage on the edge of District 8, close to the Fence (a massive electric fence) which is the only thing separating our delicate district from the harsh desert outside our borders.

Once we are all dressed and ready to go, my family walks together through the now-busy streets of District 8 to the square. We are tested by the Peacekeepers and then lined up in our age groups. Oberon Stone, our district escort welcomes us all to the Reaping. "And may the odds be EVER in YOUR favour!" Talk about stupidity. "I'm going to draw the boy first! The lucky tribute is…. Rama Pease!" A tall and lanky red headed boy nervously walks up podium. "Ladies next! The lucky tribute is…." I sigh and wait for the poor chick's name to be called. "Bronte James!"

Oh crap.


	2. Chapter 2

Scars from Tomorrow

Chapter Two

Time seems to slow down as I hear my name called. People around me move as if in slow motions, like an ocean parting for me to go to the stage.

I swallow, take a deep breath and time seems to return to normal. I walk up slowly and earn myself a few bored glares from random Peacekeepers. "Please welcome our lovely female tribute, Bronte James!" I hear a scream from the crowd. "NO! Let her GO!"

"Delcina." I call. "I'll be fine." I spot Delcie now, tears streaming down her cheeks. As the escort closes the Reaping I try to spot the twins to calm them. If they make a scene like Delcina then I might cry, and that would make me seem weak.

Once I am in the Justice Building I sit tensely on the edge of the fancy-schmancy silk couch. Soon my family comes in and I feel like I'm about to cry. Delcie is holding Tam's hand and Coby is crying. I rush over to them and hug the trio like I'll never see them again.

Hell, I AM never going to see them again.

We hug in silence for a few minutes until I have to break the embrace to talk. "Guys. It's ok."

"You're going to DIE! It's NOT OK!" screeched Delcina, panic obviously overwhelming her again. "No, it is. Listen up. Delcie, you are the head of the family now. Keep the twins alive and DO NOT take tesserae." Delcie swallows a sob and I continue. "Tam, Coby, you have to be careful. Don't get caught stealing and don't be naughty for Delcina or I'll have to come down and haunt you." Coby chokes back a sob and I crouch down to look into his eyes. "You got to be brave. If you see something terrible on the screen, turn it off. But don't forget me. Ok? That's what you can do. Don't forget me; don't forget the guy tribute, Rama Pease. Neither of us are probably gonna survive so remember us." With this all three began to cry and I felt a tear trickle out of my eye. I wiped it away as the Peacekeepers came in. I was vaguely aware of them dragging my family away but I collapsed on the couch.

Once Rama was done we were both escorted to a massive train. However much I hate the Capitol, they sure do make fancy-schmancy transport. The train is massive and silver, sleek and immense. On the train I sat next to Rama and helped myself to the abundance of food. Silver platters of lobster, trout, beef, chicken, lamb and quail, glass plates of mangoes, apples, kiwifruits, oranges and plums, woven baskets of every type of bread imaginable. Rama also did, I guess we are both half-starved. "Hello Rama and Bronte. I am Kelsae Rayn, your mentor." I hardly noticed the tall victor creep into the room. She was beautiful, with log dark hair and a half smile on her face. "Hi," I muttered, shy. "So, let's get on with business. What are we going for this year?"

"Um, survival?"  
"O, c'mon, think outside the box." Rama gets up angrily. "All I want to do is survive."

Then he slumps in his chair. "Oh, stuff it. All I want to do is f**k up the Capitol." Kelsae watches him with a slight smile. "What about you Bronte?"  
"I'm not gonna win, so…."  
"So what?"

"But I hate the other districts as well as the Capitol. They have volunteered for this."

"Perfect. I have waited many years for tributes eager for this sort of thing." Kelsae's eyes glow with almost mad delight. "We are going to mess up the Hunger Games."

Back in my room, I am almost happy. I'm not going to win, so why not try to stuff up the Games?  
Rama comes in after knocking. "Hi, Rama." I say shyly. He is _very _good looking. "Hello Bronte."

We sit and chat for a while, enjoying each other's company.

"TRIBUTES! WE HAVE ARRIVED AT THE CAPITOL! YOU'RE STYLISTS ARE HERE!" yells Oberon loudly. Meh. I walk out of my room quickly and race off the train to the Remake Centre. I am directed to a small, sterile looking room where three outrageous looking Capitol people wait. "He_llo_ Brrronte!" cries purple haired woman with a strange accent. "Sooooo nice to _finally _meeeeeet you! My name is Genevieve and thees are Rrrrrreeeeeen and Ti_tan_ia!" Heh, she pronounces Genevieve _Shenny-vee._ I shake hands with the purple haired woman, a heavily tattooed man and a lady that looks like she has been genetically modified to be so…. Catlike.

The following hours are torture. Every part of me has been waxed, moisturized and perfumed to irritating perfection. I sit on a cold steel table naked as the three examine me. "Sheee'll do." mutters Genevieve. They exit the room and I leap for the thin paper robe they have left me. It's not much but it's better than nothing. Who wants to work around naked anyway?! (actually, I think Ren mightn't be wearing much. I really can't see for all the tattoos.)

The door slams and my stylist comes in, a short and kinda pudgy lady. She is wearing a bizarre dress with a massive of the shoulder silk flower and a fluro belt. Her hair is bright, bright pink and her eyes are the same shade. Weird. She shakes my hand and introduces herself. "Hai! I'm Shaylee! Aren't you just so happy to be here?" Oh brother.


End file.
